


The Guy Next Door

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: Jensen hates his new neighbor. Jared is loud, obnoxious, and too damn hot.





	The Guy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreatwall0fsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwall0fsam/gifts).



> Thank you to [zubeneschamali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds) for betaing! And a huge thank you to [gluedwithgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/pseuds/gluedwithgold) for the fic idea!
> 
> [thegreatwall0fsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwall0fsam/works) – I hope you like the story! Happy holidays!

Jensen comes home from work one afternoon to find a moving van parked at the curb, blocking his driveway just enough that he can't get past it. There are two more cars in the driveway next door, a couple of boxes sitting on the porch of the house, which has been empty for a few months now, and the front door is wide open. 

Jensen lays on the horn. Once. Twice. Three times.

Mrs. Hudson, who is puttering out in her front yard across the street, glares at him and Jensen gives her a fake cheerful wave. He looks back at the house next door to his, waiting, and then presses the horn once more.

A guy comes jogging out, smiling apologetically. He looks young; too young to own his own house, probably. Maybe it's his parents' and he's helping them move in, in which case Jensen wouldn't mind if he dropped by more often. He's tall and, at least from the distance, quite pretty.

Jensen rolls his window down. "You're blocking my driveway," he points out.

"Sorry. Sorry. My buddy parked it and he's, well... let me just move it," the guy says. "I'm Jared, by the way. Your new neighbor."

Jensen looks Jared up and down once, wondering how someone his age can afford a house. Jensen only bought his own a couple of years ago, after saving up for years, and this guy barely looks like he's old enough to be out of college. 

Maybe he's some spoiled trust fund kid and the thought makes Jensen's mood sour.

"Jensen," he answers briefly and then waves at the truck, which Jared has not moved towards yet.

"Right. The truck," Jared says, giving Jensen a bright smile.

Jensen's smile in reply is icy, and he drums his fingers against the wheel of his car impatiently and waits for the van to be moved. 

The guy, _Jared_ —no last name, because apparently he thinks being neighbors means they'll be all buddy-buddy with each other—just screwed himself out of a welcome-to-the-neighborhood gift. Not that Jensen was going to give him one anyway, because he has better things to do than baking cookies or making a casserole, but nobody needs to know that. 

But they're definitely off to a not so great start. Lucky for the guy, Jensen doesn't hold grudges. At least not forever.

~*~

There's a lot of hammering and thumping and drilling noises coming from next door, and Jensen walks around with a perpetual headache.

The grudge he wasn't going to hold? He's definitely holding it now. 

He spends way too much time around loud, obnoxious college students already and when he's at home, he just wants some peace and quiet. And yeah, moving in can be kinda noisy, but it sounds like Jared is fucking ripping the house apart and then drilling it back together. 

It makes Jensen miss old Ms. Tanner, who had owned the house before Jared. And she'd been a homophobic old crone, who always made snide remarks about the state of everyone's front lawns and used to glare judgmentally at Jensen and his last boyfriend. But at least she'd been pretty quiet, save for the little yapping dog she had. 

And of course Jared has _two_ of those, except they're not little and the yapping is loud barking. A little less grating, but still annoying.

Jared's biggest flaw is how utterly oblivious he is, though. He smiles brightly when he sees Jensen, gives him little waves and calls out cheerful "Good morning! Have a great day, Jensen." or "Hi! How was your day?" when they run into each other. Which happens more frequently than Jensen would wish for, but it seems Jared is always outside, mowing the front lawn, painting the porch, or returning from a jog with his dogs. Jensen's strained smiles and short answers—or grunts, when Jensen has had a particularly bad day—seem to do nothing to deter him. Jensen thinks he must be freaking stupid not to notice that he and Jensen aren't friends, or even friendly. 

Which makes sense, because Jared, admittedly, is also hot as hell and most hot guys Jensen has dated have been complete morons.

~*~

Jensen breathes a sigh of relief when another week of hell is over. He doesn't hate _all_ of his students. There are some that are smart and engaging and eager to learn. But there are days where the sheer number of students who don't seem to care—who look like they're half asleep during his lectures, who skip classes or show up looking like they were up all night, drinking and partying—seems to slowly suck the life out of Jensen.

He loves teaching, but there are days where he feels nothing but frustration.

But it's Friday and the house next door is dark when he gets home, which means Jared isn't there and Jensen can get some peace and quiet. He has a stack of papers to grade, but he'll have some good food and a glass or two of wine first, maybe put on some nice music, and he's sure the day will start to look a lot better already.

He gets a couple of text messages from Kane, asking him to come to his bar tonight and maybe join him and his band on stage for a song or two, and Danneel invites him out to some other bar where the bartenders are apparently 'very hot', but he declines both offers.

Instead he puts on an old, comfy pair of jeans and an washed-out t-shirt, happy to get out of the suit he usually wears to work. He hates dressing up, but as his grandpa once told him: "You want to be taken seriously, you put on a suit." And after Jensen's first few weeks of teaching were a bit disastrous, he'd heeded his grandpa's advice. Over the years the suits stuck. The very best thing about them, though, is taking them off after a long day and settling in for the evening.

He hears a car pull up next door and then the front door slamming shut around ten, but after that there are no more sounds coming from Jared's place, and Jensen hopes it stays that way for once. Jared installed what must be a state of the art surround system just this week and his taste in music is, quite frankly, appalling. Maybe the slightly passive aggressive note he left on Jared's front door did the job—Jensen even felt a little bit bad about it afterwards, but he hadn't had coffee yet when he wrote it, so sue him.

Jensen finishes grading a few more papers before calling it a night and heading to bed. 

It's been a hot day and the air inside Jensen's bedroom is stuffy. He cracks the windows wide open before he goes to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

He's barely slid under the covers when he hears it—a thumping noise, and then another. And then he listens closer and he hears a faint moan, followed by a couple of grunts.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Jensen mutters, his face starting to grow a little hot as he realizes what's going on next door. 

He wants to _not_ listen, but it's hard not to—like a train wreck you just can't look away from. Except the train wreck is Jared having sex. And apparently things are just starting to pick up, because the noises are getting progressively louder, a couple of muffled cries and "oh yes," and "please" interspersing the moans. The grunts are getting louder, too, deep and throaty, but particularly sexy. 

Jared must have his window open as well. And Jensen supposes he could shut his—he'd probably still hear _some _of it, but at least he wouldn't be getting the full show. But it really _is_ hot in the room and why should Jensen suffer just because his neighbor has sex with the windows wide open? __

__And it's clear that Jared's partner is male. Jensen doesn't know which of the noises are coming from Jared and which ones from his partner—not that he's trying to figure it out; no, sir—, but it's definitely two guys._ _

__The bitter part of Jensen imagines that the not very attractive grunts are coming from Jared—he's tall and broad and Jensen hates stereotypes, but he _looks_ like a toppy bastard. Except there's something about him that doesn't quite match up with that; something softer and sweeter in his cheerful, bubbly demeanor. Not that Jensen _likes_ that about him. At all. But he can't help but think the softer, pleading noises are the ones coming from Jared._ _

__And yeah, it's turning Jensen on a little bit. Despite the fact that it's Jared._ _

__He blames it on the fact that he hasn't gotten laid in a while and his body reacting is an automatic response._ _

__He refrains from doing anything about it though, because he's not going to jerk off to his neighbor plowing some guy. Or getting plowed.And _fuck_ , he'd probably look really good with those long legs wrapped around some guy. That asshole._ _

__Jensen clenches his jaw and curls his hands into fists._ _

____

~*~

"Maybe you just need to have hot, angry sex with him," Danneel suggests, popping a fry into her mouth.

"Which part of _I can't stand my neighbor's guts_ did you not understand?" Jensen asks.

Danneel sighs. "You know, you've been talking about that guy a lot lately."

"Because I don't like him," Jensen replies. "And I haven't been."

Danneel gives him a patient smile.

"Okay, maybe I have," Jensen admits grudgingly. "But that's just because he annoys the hell out of me. Who the hell has sex with the windows wide open?"

He leans over the table as he talks, to make sure nobody else can hear him. With his luck, one of his students will be at the table behind his and Danneel's. Or worse, Jared.

"If my neighbor was hot, I'm not sure I'd mind," Danneel says with a little smirk and shrugs. "And talking about hot guys, if you'd come to the bar with me, you wouldn't have had this problem. Hell, maybe you would have gotten laid too."

"I don't wanna get laid," Jensen mutters.

Danneel quirks one eyebrow up, looking both amused and a little sad. "You haven't been with anyone since... well, you know. And you barely go out with us anymore."

"I'm busy," Jensen argues. 

"You're wallowing, because that asshole broke your heart. But it's been _months_ , Jensen. Go out, have fun, forget about Tom."

"I have," Jensen insists. "I'm trying to get tenured eventually. It's a lot of work."

"So am I, but I go out every once in a while anyway," Danneel points out.

"I _like_ staying in," Jensen argues.

"Alright," Danneel gives in with a shrug. "But hey, maybe fucking the neighbor _would_ really fix a lot of things."

Jensen groans. "I'm not going to fuck my neighbor," he says steadfastly. 

Because really, there are few men he wants to fuck less than Jared.

~*~

Jared is walking up his driveway with his dogs when Jensen pulls up to his own house that evening.

It looks like he's just come back from a run, a little sweaty and ruffled, black t-shirt sticking to his skin and leaving very little to the imagination. Jensen finds himself unable to look away, because _goddamn_. Jared is freaking beautiful, all things aside, and after hearing Jared last night, seeing him like that makes Jensen wonder if this is what he looks like after sex, all disheveled and flushed. 

Jared notices him just as Jensen gets out of the car, and Jensen quickly averts his eyes.

"Hi Jensen!" Jared calls out.

Jensen cuts him a quick glance, giving him a curt nod, and hoping he doesn't look as flustered as he feels. He quickly hurries inside, before Jared can attempt to start a conversation the way he usually does.

~*~

The universe must be trying to test Jensen's patience, Jensen figures when he wakes up early on Saturday morning to the sound of a lawnmower.

Jensen has never been really good at sleeping with too much noise going on around him, so he drags himself out of bed with a displeased grumble to go and close the window so he can catch another hour or two of sleep. 

Of course it's Jared who's mowing his lawn on a freaking Saturday morning when other people want to sleep in. Jensen expected that, because Jared's clearly inconsiderate. What he didn't expect was that Jared is freaking _shirtless_. And Jensen's bedroom window offers him the perfect view of his backyard.

If he thought seeing Jared in his tight, sweated-through shirt the other day left nothing to the imagination, then he was sorely mistaken. Because he couldn't have imagined how freaking magnificent Jared's body really is. The way the muscles in his back and arms flex as he pushes the lawnmower, the way his broad back and chest taper down into a slim waist, the way his ass looks in the shorts that are sitting low on his hips... Jensen can't tear his eyes away from him. 

It's not fair that someone so annoying is, physically, Jensen's every wet dream come true. 

Huffing, Jensen closes the window with a loud thud and returns to his bed, his cock half-hard. 

He tries to refrain from touching himself, but the visual of Jared without a shirt on is seared into his brain and why the hell shouldn't he? There's no harm in it, and if Jared flaunts himself like that, then it's not Jensen's fault that he gets turned on by him.

With a sigh, he slides his hand under the sheets, fingers trailing down his stomach. His breath catches before he's even touched his cock, which is fully hard now, and Jensen slips his fingers under the waistband of his boxer-briefs and wraps them around his dick. His hips arch up off the mattress as he starts stroking himself, his thoughts straying back to Jared. He tries to imagine what it would feel like to run his hands down Jared's back, touching all that golden tan skin. Thinks about that perky ass he would love to bury himself in, those long legs wrapped around him, dragging him in further. 

It doesn't take long before Jensen comes with a low groan, spilling all over his hand and belly.

~*~

"Let's go out," Jensen says the moment Danneel picks up her phone.

"Now?" she asks.

"Tonight," Jensen says and rubs a hand over his face. "I need to get laid."

Danneel laughs, and there's a bit of smugness there. "You do, huh?" she asks. "Tell me, why the sudden change of heart? This wouldn't have anything do to with the guy next door, would it?"

"Maybe," Jensen admits. "I just need to get it out of my system."

"Hmm, well, guess I'm going to get all dolled up to go to a gay bar with you then. The things I do for my best friend," Danneel says with a fake sigh.

"Maybe you'll meet a nice lady," Jensen mocks. "I remember you weren't entirely opposed to that in college."

"Oh hush," Danneel replies and then concedes, amusement coloring her voice, "But maybe."

~*~

That night Jensen goes home with a tall, dark-haired, gorgeous guy who seems more than happy to let Jensen take control. There's something in the way he leans into Jensen's touches and kisses, the way his body responds to everything Jensen does, the way he moans and gasps that drives Jensen crazy.

It's enough to scratch the itch, but when Jensen slips out of the guy's apartment shorty after 3 a.m., he's happy to be going home. The sex was great, the guy beautiful, but what little conversation they had was rather dull and Jensen has no desire to turn it into more than a hook-up.

And as attractive as he'd been, Jensen had found himself picturing someone even taller, much more athletic looking. Someone like fucking _Jared_.

~*~

Jensen has just opened a bottle of wine when the doorbell rings. He frowns, putting the bottle back down and for a split second he thinks about ignoring whoever is at the door.

He's ordered food, but it shouldn't get here for another thirty minutes or so. His friends usually don't drop by unannounced, and he isn't too close to anyone in the neighborhood. 

It could be something important, though. Danneel or Chris, maybe, or the single mother living two houses down the street who has locked herself out of her house on more than one occasion.

Jensen sighs and goes to open the door.

It's Jared, but he's missing his usual bright smile. His expression is pinched, eyes looking a little red.

"Hi Jensen. Sorry if I'm interrupting," he says, his voice sounding a bit rough. 

"Jared. Can I help you?" Jensen asks, and it doesn't come out as biting as he intended. But Jared looks gutted and it makes it hard for Jensen to stay mad.

"I... my dog, Sadie, she must have slipped out while I was outside earlier. I've been searching the whole neighborhood for her," Jared says and holds his hand up at knee level. "She's about this tall, a German Shepard mix. I was wondering if you'd seen her on your way home?" He sounds pleading, desperate.

"No," Jensen says and then tags on, sincerely, "Sorry."

Jared nods. "It was a long shot anyway," he admits, his shoulders dropping. "If you happen to see her, please let me know. She... she's the sweetest girl. She's never done this before."

"I will," Jensen says.

"Okay. Well, thanks," Jared says and gives him a pained smile. "Uh, can I give you my number? In case you see Sadie?"

Jensen can be grumpy and he can be an asshole, and he and Jared were off to a bad start from the get go, but he isn't _that_ much of an asshole. "Yeah, okay," he agrees. 

He doubts he's going to have to call Jared, because he has no intention of going out again today, and he can delete Jared's number off his phone again tomorrow.

~*~

Jensen putters around and drinks a glass of wine until his food gets there, and then he pours himself a second glass after it's been dropped off and takes everything into the living room to have dinner on his couch and turn the news on.

That's when he sees her. Sadie, or at least Jensen assumes it must be her, sitting on his porch, looking in through the large glass door, her tail wagging and tongue lolling out.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," he mutters. 

It seems like the entire universe is determined to make it impossible for Jensen to escape Jared. Including Jared's dog.

He opens the door to his backyard with a sigh and crouches down, giving Sadie's head a little scratch. "Sadie?" he asks and receives a small little bark that sounds more like a huff, her tail wagging faster. "You're a little shit, you know that?"

Sadie makes a little whining noise and Jensen gives her another good scratch before getting up and moving aside. 

"Come in," he says needlessly, because Sadie has already slipped past him. 

He makes sure the food is out of Sadie's reach and then goes to get his cell from the kitchen, where he left it, and calls Jared.

"Yes?" Jared answers, voice a little hesitant and definitely hopeful.

"Hi. It's Jensen. Your neighbor," Jensen says. "Uh, I think I might have found your dog. Big, brown, pretty friendly?"

"Oh my god," Jared replies. "You found her? Oh god, _thank you_. Where is she? I'm at the park down the block, I'll come get her right away."

"She's at my place," Jensen says. 

"Right. I'll be right there," Jared rushes out. "Have I said thank you? Because thank you. So much."

"I didn't really do anything. She showed up in my backyard."

"Your backyard," Jared replies and laughs. "I didn't even think about the fact that she might just be next door... Give me a second and I'll come take her off your hands."

Jensen murmurs his agreement and hangs up. He returns to the living-room, only to find Sadie sprawled out on his couch. She lifts her head when he comes in, looking at him with brown, pleading eyes, and Jensen doesn't have a heart to shoo her off the couch.

"You're a real princess, huh?" Jensen asks. He sits down next to her and Sadie shifts around, laying her head on his thigh.

~*~

Jensen decides Jared can't be the worst human in the world when he drops down onto his knees in Jensen's hallway and hugs and cuddles Sadie, pressing kisses to her head.

"You're a bad girl. Bad, Sadie," he murmurs, his voice full of fondness and slightly choked. 

Jensen stays back, letting them have their moment. It takes a good minute before Jared pulls back.

"You can expect a punishment for running away, young lady," he says sternly, pressing a final kiss to Sadie's head before getting up. The mention of punishment makes Jensen bristle a little, but then Jared bends down and covers Sadie's ears with his hands.

"It's an empty threat, but she doesn't have to know that," he says conspiratorially. 

"Right," Jensen says.

Jared straightens up and runs a hand through his hair. "I swear she's usually a very well-behaved dog. She's my good girl. Harley, my other dog, he's the trouble maker—I really have no idea what's gotten into her, running away," he says sheepishly. 

Sadie gets up and moves to Jensen's side, sitting down at his feet and looking up at him. 

Jared snorts. "Maybe she just wanted to visit you."

"What?" Jensen asks, bending down to pet Sadie.

"She gets crushes on gorgeous guys," Jared says with a dramatic sigh. "She and I have that in common."

Jensen flushes a little. "Or maybe it's just that I'm next door and she jumped over the fence or something," he says. "Maybe we need a higher one between our backyards."

"Maybe, yeah," Jared agrees and then snaps his fingers. "Sadie. Come here, girl, we're going home now. Say bye to Jensen."Sadie makes a huffing noise, but she gets up and trots over to Jared's side. 

"Well..." Jensen starts, not really sure what to say now. He's not sure he feels any different about Jared, but he can't really think of anything biting to say. Doesn't know if he _wants_ to.

"We'll get out of your hair now," Jared says. "Seriously, I've said it already, but thank you, Jensen. My dogs mean the world to me. I was going out of my mind with worry."

Jensen shrugs. "She found me, really," he says dismissively, because he doesn't like the idea of Jared thinking Jensen did him a huge favor. Doesn't want them to get any more friendly. Jared might be pretty to look at and his love for his dogs makes Jensen warm up to him a little bit, but he's still obnoxious and loud and Jensen doesn't want to be his friend. 

He doesn't want to be his anything.

~*~

There's a bottle of wine sitting outside of his front door when Jensen comes home from work the next day, with a note taped to it.

Jensen picks up the bottle and skims the scrawly writing. 

_Thanks for getting Sadie back to me! I hope you like wine :)  
– Jared_

Jensen glances over at Jared's house. It's quiet, no movement visible. 

Jensen is _happy_ about that. He doesn't want any further interaction and the wine hopefully means they're even now. They can go back to the way they were before, with Jared attempting to make conversation and Jensen keeping his distance.

They had their little moment, but that's it.

~*~

Except that's not it.

Not a week later, Jensen gets home from campus a bit early with plans to grill up a couple of burgers and then get some reading done for a research project he's currently involved in. 

He hasn't even fired up the grill, though, when he hears loud rustling. He scans his backyard and notices part of the hedge between his and Jared's properties shaking. He expects a bird to come fly out or maybe a rabbit, but then he notices a snout poking through at the bottom before Sadie's entire faces comes into view.

"Sadie," he groans. He abandons his grill and jogs over to the hedge and by the time he gets there, Sadie has already wiggled her way almost all the way through.

"What are you doing?" he asks, just as Sadie pops free completely. He notices that, at the bottom of the hedge, there's a scatter of dirt and a hole that Sadie obviously must have dug up. 

Jensen bends down and scratches Sadie behind her ears. "I hope you know that I _don't_ like this," he says and meets Sadie's big, brown eyes. He sighs. "I bet nobody can ever be mad at you, huh?"

Sadie wags her tail and nudges her head up into Jensen's hand.

~*~

Jared doesn't seem to be in his backyard, so Jensen can't just yell for him to come get his dog, and he doesn't pick up his phone when Jensen tries calling either. He leaves Sadie in his house, shutting the door to his porch so she can't get away, and goes over to Jared's.

He rings the doorbell and then, when nothing happens, rings it again. 

He's just rung the bell a third time, impatiently, when he hears a thud from inside and then Jared, his voice muffled, calling out, "Coming!"

The door is opened a few moments later and Jensen comes face to face with Jared. Jared, who is clad in only a towel and dripping wet. 

Jensen's mouth goes dry and he can't stop his eyes from glancing down Jared's body, taking it all in for a split second, before quickly redirecting his attention to Jared's face. Which is framed by dripping hair that looks even darker wet. Jensen swallows.

"Hi," he manages.

"Jensen, hey. What's up?" Jared asks, shifting awkwardly.

"Uh, Sadie," Jensen says. 

"Sadie?" Jared prompts. "What about her?"

Jensen points his thumb in the vague direction of his house. "She's over at my place," he says and tries to gather his thoughts before continuing, "Seems like she dug a hole under the hedge between our places."

"Shit, I'm sorry," Jared groans, eyes a little wide. "I didn't even know she was outside. God _dammit_."

"It's okay," Jensen offers. And really, he should be lecturing Jared about getting his backyard secured and teaching his dog not to dig holes or whatever—not that it's _really_ his fault, but Jensen has been dying to chew Jared out for _something_ for a while. But it's impossible to be angry with a half-dressed, dripping wet gorgeous guy.

"I'll get dressed and come get her," Jared says. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Jensen agrees, and mentally berates himself for being a pushover.

~*~

By the time Jared comes over, Jensen has managed to get his composure back.  
"I'm really so sorry," Jared says as he clips a leash onto Sadie's collar. "I'll make sure it never happens again."

"You do that," Jensen says, trying to keep his voice gruff.

Jared looks flustered, nodding. "Is there anything I can do other than apologizing?" he asks. "Uh, cookies?"

"Cookies?"

"You like them?" Jared asks. "I can bake you some cookies."

"No, thanks," Jensen says. "Just take care of the hedge situation."

Jared's expression falls a little and he stands up a little straighter. "Right, yeah. Of course," he says, his face getting a little redder. "I'll put up a secure fence or something. Sorry for the inconvenience."

He turns to leave and Jensen's resolve crumbles _just like that_. "Jared," he says. "Cookies would be a great, actually."

"Yeah?" Jared asks, brightening up again. "I make really good ones, I promise you'll love them."

"I'm sure I will," Jensen says, because he's _weak_.

~*~

"Crazy idea," Danneel says, leaning back in the chair across from Jensen's desk until it's balanced on the legs in the back. "You could ask him out."

"I don't want to ask him out," Jensen says and gives Danneel a pointed look. "If you topple over, I will sit here and laugh and not help you back up."

"Pfft, as if," Danneel says, but lets the chair drop back down. She leans forward. "But seriously, Jensen, why not? You're into him."

"He's freaking hot," Jensen admits. "But I don't want to _date_ him. Maybe I wouldn't mind hooking up, but we're neighbors, so that'd just end up being messy. And he's probably annoying in bed as well."

Danneel rolls her eyes. 

"Look, it's just...," Jensen continues and licks his lips. "It wouldn't work out. That's all. So I'd rather avoid all the drama."

"Okay," Danneel says softly.

"And my office hours start in about ten minutes, so," Jensen trails off and makes a shooing motion with his hands.

"Have you ever considered that maybe the problem isn't that he's annoying, but that you're a grumpy old bastard and kinda rude?" Danneel asks sweetly while getting up.

"Honestly? Yes," Jensen says, just as sweetly. "And I'm okay with that."

"Just something you should think about, though, Jen—you've been damn obsessed with Jared since he moved in. And I've never seen you like that with any other guy," Danneel tags on and then leaves.

Jensen stares at the door long after it's closed behind her. It's not true, he thinks. Is he attracted to Jared on some level? Absolutely. But he's not obsessed. Jared's just... he's a force to be reckoned with, with those legs and dimples and obnoxiousness. That doesn't have to be a good thing. That doesn't mean Jensen has any positive feelings towards him, other than maybe wanting to fuck him six ways to Sunday. 

And yes, maybe he isn't as bad as Jensen initially thought. Jensen has clearly come around a little lately. Thanks to Sadie.

But that doesn't mean he's seriously interested in Jared. He can't see himself with someone like him. Can he?

He ponders that. When a knock on his door comes, he's so deep in thought—picturing Jared, in his home, in his life—that he startles, knocking a book off his desk. 

He clears his throat, composing himself before he calls out, "Come in."

~*~

"Cookies," Jared says, holding up a plate wrapped in saran wrap.

Jensen blinks at the cookies and then at Jared. Jared _told_ him he'd make cookies, but Jensen really didn't think he'd show up again this soon. 

"Sorry. Bad timing?" Jared asks.

"No," Jensen says and steps back, opening the door for Jared. "Come in."

"Are you sure?" Jared prods, looking hesitant. "I've been interrupting quite a few of your evenings lately. Or well, Sadie has, but that's on me."

Jared's giving him an out and Jensen should take it. But Jensen _wants_ him to come in, despite what he told Danneel earlier that day. He hasn't come to any conclusion to his earlier pondering, but inviting Jared in makes his stomach flutter with an excitement he hasn't felt around a guy in a damn long time.

"Come on in, Jared," he repeats, and Jared smiles at him.

~*~

"These are really good," Jensen says, swallowing.

Jared licks a crumb off his lower lip, Jensen's eyes tracing the movement. "They've been my favorite cookies for as long as I can remember," he says, grinning boyishly. "It's an old family recipe. I had to beg my grandma for forever until she gave it to me."

"Well, tell her thanks," Jensen replies.

He watches Jared's expression fall, notices the way he swallows thickly before putting on a smile that looks forced. Sad.

"Shit, Jared," Jensen says.

"It's okay," Jared interjects, shaking his head. "She, uh, she was pretty sick."

"I'm sorry," Jensen says.

"Thank you," Jared replies sincerely. "She was a great woman. I mean, kinda nuts and eccentric, but pretty spectacular."

"Were you close to her?" Jensen asks, even though he can already guess the answer. Jared sounds so fond and full of admiration as he talks and it tugs at Jensen's heart, makes him remember his own grandparents and the endless summer days he spend on their ranch.

"Yeah," Jared says and then gives a cheeky little grin. "I was always her favorite. She used to tell me all the time... it's actually how I could afford the house, you know. I inherited some money when she passed."

"Oh. I, uh, noticed you're kinda young for someone to own their own house," Jensen admits, and doesn't tell Jared that he thought he might be some rich trust fund money kid.

Jared gives a small laugh. "Yeah, I know. I just figured that was a smart thing to invest in and it's great for the dogs to have a backyard to run around in," he says. "I hated living on campus and cramped studio apartments. I just moved here this summer for school, you know, and the place I subleased the first few weeks was really crappy. Harley and Sadie had to stay back home with my parents until I bought the house and it _sucked_."

"You're... a student," Jensen says slowly. He never really thought about what Jared did for a living; the thought that Jared might still be in college hadn't crossed his mind.

"Ph.D. student," Jared tags on and nods. "Do you work at UT? I'm pretty sure I've seen you on campus once or twice."

"I'm an assistant professor," Jensen confirms. "What program are you in?"

He silently prays it's nothing in his department, because that's a line he promised himself he would never cross. And that, apparently, answers the question if he wants to try to pursue something with Jared.

"Civil engineering," Jared replies, and Jensen tries not to visibly breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's, uh, that's cool. Pretty impressive."

"Thank you," Jared mumbles, his cheeks coloring a little. "What do you teach?" 

"Political science," Jensen says and snags another cookie. 

"Cool," Jared echoes and gives him a small grin.

~*~

The conversation they shared over cookies makes something shift in Jensen. Jared isn't _just_ loud and annoying; he's clearly quite smart and he's sweet, softer than Jensen expected. And Jensen finds himself wanting to see more of that side of Jared.

He wracks his brain for a way to approach Jared over the next few days, to spend some more time together. They run into each other twice outside, but it's never more than a quick chat.

And then Sadie, once again, helps Jensen out, and he seriously needs to go buy her a truckload of treats someday.

Jensen is outside one Saturday a couple of weeks after having Jared over, enjoying the late afternoon sun after a day of getting errands and yard-work done, when he hears Sadie whining next door.

"Sadie," Jared says exasperatedly, voice loud enough for Jensen to hear. "You're not going to get over there again."

A slow grin forms on Jensen's lips and he quickly does a mental check of all the food he has in his fridge, to make sure it's enough for two, before he clears his throat. "Jared?" he calls out.

There's a moment of silence before Jared answers with a hesitant, "Yes?"

"You and the dogs wanna come over for some barbeque?" he asks. "I mean, clearly Sadie misses me."

"Uh, yeah? Sure, that sounds great," Jared replies, and Jensen grins and nods to himself. "Now?"

"Sure," Jensen replies. "Whenever works for you."

"Give me a few minutes," Jared calls over the hedge.

"Okay, Ackles," Jensen murmurs to himself. "Don't fuck this up."

He quickly goes inside, checking his fridge just to make sure he really does have some food for him and Jared, and then jogs upstairs to put on a fresh shirt, make sure his hair looks okay and add some deodorant. He's halfway back down the stairs when the doorbell rings, and Jensen checks himself in the mirror in the hallway once more, nodding when he finds himself looking decent enough, before he goes to open the door.

~*~

Sadie and Harley are racing around Jensen's backyard, chasing a ball that Jared tossed for them.

Jared sits back down with a grin, grabbing his beer bottle off the table and draining the last couple of sips. "This is nice," he notes, giving a little sigh. He looks utterly relaxed and it's a sight Jensen could get used to. He's not sure how the hell he managed to be so blind for this many weeks.

"You want another?" he asks, holding up his own beer bottle.

Jared shakes his head. "I'm good," he says and then adds, "I don't want to get drunk."

"Yeah, good idea," Jensen agrees. "You want anything else then? Soda maybe?"

"Maybe in a bit," Jared says, glancing from his dogs to Jensen. "You have a really nice house, by the way. The backyard is awesome."

"I'd imagine your place isn't all that different," Jensen muses.

Jared snorts. "Technically, I guess. If I ever get it fixed up," he says. "It wasn't in horrible shape, but there's quite a bit to do."

"Hmm, if you ever need any help..." Jensen offers.

Jared raises one eyebrow and then slowly, deliberately, looks Jensen up and down once. "Yeah?" he asks. "You good with handy work?"

"I'm not too bad," Jensen replies.

Jared hums and grins a little. "I bet," he nods. "You're, you know..."

"No. What am I?"

Jared's cheeks go a soft shade of pink and Jensen isn't sure he's ever seen anything as damn pretty. 

" _You know_ ," Jared repeats, stressing the words and waving his hand at Jensen. "You look like you work out a lot. And you've got that, you know, rugged look when you're not in a suit. You look like, you know, a pretty _manly_ man."

"Do I?" Jensen asks teasingly, the words making his stomach flutter a little. Jared's definitely flirting with him now and he's not very smooth and somehow that's just even more endearing.

Jared huffs out a small laugh. "I bet all your students think you're the _hot professor_ ," he says, making air quotes. "Your classes are probably packed with students who come just to ogle you."

"I'd like to think they attend the class because it's interesting and I'm a good teacher," Jensen replies.

Jared's face becomes redder. "I didn't mean... I'm sure you're great," he fumbles.

Jensen laughs softly. "It's fine, Jared, I know what you meant," he says. "And thank you."

There's a moment of silence where they just look at each other and then Jared licks his lower lip, pink tongue peeking out. "I mean, I'm tempted to attend one of your classes just for the hell of it," he says, the forwardness of the statement softened by the shy look on his face.

Jensen ducks his head a little. "Please don't," he replies. "I'm not sure I could concentrate with you there. And I've got a reputation to maintain."

"Jensen," Jared starts, but barking interrupts the moment. 

Jared's head whips around, and then he sighs.

Harley is looking up at a tree, barking and jumping up, Sadie dancing around him nervously.

"Probably a squirrel," Jared says. "I'll go get them to calm down before someone starts complaining about the ruckus."  
"Good idea," Jensen agrees. "I'll start clearing the table. I've got some ice cream in the freezer, if you want some dessert?"

"Always," Jared says, smiling at him quickly, before getting up.

Jensen heaves a sigh, watching Jared walk across the lawn towards the dogs for a moment before he gets up and starts gathering their plates.

~*~

Jensen has just finished up cleaning up in the kitchen and retrieved two bowls from the cupboard when he hears Jared's footsteps in the hallway.

"Where's the trash?" Jared asks, appearing in the doorway and holding up their empty beer bottles.

"Oh. Right here," Jensen says, stepping aside and waving at the cabinets beneath the sink. 

Jared goes to toss the bottles away and Jensen turns around, breath catching a little when Jared straightens up again and he's right there, within touching distance.

"Jared," Jensen murmurs, and Jared's eyes find his, mouth parted a little and _god_. Jensen reaches for him just as Jared steps closer and they both lean in, mouths crashing together. 

Jared is tall, taller than any other guy Jensen can remember ever having been with, and he has to tip his head back, push himself up onto his toes to properly kiss Jared the way he wants to. He winds his arms around Jared and finds himself pressed back into the cabinets behind him, their mouths moving together. It's a good kiss. Deep and a little needy in the best way possible, Jared's mouth hot and firm on his.

After a few moments, Jensen gently pushes at Jared's shoulder and tips his head back. "Jared," he murmurs.

Jared looks a little dazed for a second before his expression clears and he tries to step back. Jensen doesn't let him go though, giving him a small smile.

"I was just going to suggest we move this to the living room," he says. "The couch would be a lot more comfortable."

Jared makes a quiet noise in the back of his throat and nods. "Yes. Please," he agrees, and Jensen grins.

~*~

They're kissing again before they even reach the couch and Jensen ends up with a lap full of Jared, long legs bracketing his thighs. Jared should be too tall for this, but somehow it works and Jensen is pretty sure it's his new favorite thing in the world. Jared tastes like beer and spicy barbeque sauce and the way he rocks down against Jensen creates the most amazing friction, making slow pleasure burn through Jensen as his dick begins to harden.

He grabs Jared's ass, palms those firm, perfect cheeks in his hands and pulls Jared even closer. Jared moans into his mouth then, all quiet and needy, and Jensen knows right then and there he's never going to get enough of this. He bites at Jared's lower lip, satisfaction pooling in his belly when Jared gasps, and then ends their kiss as his hands move up to pull the hem of Jared's shirt up. 

Jared sits back and lifts his arms, helps Jensen get the material off him. 

"Fuck. Look at you," Jensen murmurs once Jared is shirtless. This close his shoulders look even broader and Jensen runs his hands over the warm skin. Jared's nipples are a dusty rose color, pebbled hard, and Jensen wants to lick them, wants to bite Jared's pecs, leave his mark all over him.

Jensen leans in, presses kisses down Jared's jaw and rubs his thumb over Jared's right nipple. Jared shudders, head lolling forward a little as he grinds down against Jensen.

"Baby," Jensen croons, the word just slipping out, and Jared makes the sweetest, whimpering noise in reply. Jensen tips his head up and catches Jared's pink, slack mouth in another kiss. He reaches between them as they kiss, fumbling with their jeans to get them both undone, release some of the pressure.

He wants to get Jared completely naked, wants to spread him out and take it all in and then do unspeakable things to him. But for their first time this is good. His cock is aching, each little movement from Jared on top of him sending sparks of pleasure through him.

Jensen grabs Jared's hips, pushing his own up against Jared's, and Jared starts meeting his thrusts, guided by Jensen's hands.

They come shuddering and trembling, Jared first and then Jensen, muffled moans and cries dampened by their mouths.

When they're done, Jared slumps against him, burying his face in the crook of Jensen's neck, and Jensen winds his arms around Jared. The buzz of the orgasm is humming through him, making his mind hazy, his body relaxed. He strokes Jared's naked back, places kisses where he can until both of their breathing has calmed down.

"Wanna stay the night?" he asks, because the thought of letting Jared go now seems impossible.

"The dogs," Jared mumbles into his skin.

"They can stay, too," Jensen offers. "Though maybe not in my bed."

Jared sighs and kisses his neck before pulling back a little. His hair is a tangled mess, his face flushed and a little sweaty. He's even more gorgeous than Jensen imagined he would be after sex, looking debauched and young and satisfied.

"Okay," he says, smiling as he leans in to kiss Jensen again. This time it's all sweet and soft, and Jensen likes it just as much.

~*~

It's been a while since Jensen has woken up next to anyone. Jared is incredibly warm, plastered against his side, and Jensen would complain if the picture Jared makes wasn't so damn breathtaking. He's naked save for a pair of charcoal boxer-briefs peeking out under the blanket, his skin looking beautifully tan against the white of Jensen's sheets, his face relaxed in sleep.

Jensen tugs a few strands of hair behind his ears, running his fingers slowly through it, and nuzzles Jared's temple.

There's a scratching sound coming from the closed door, and then another. "Jared," he murmurs. "Hey, sweetheart. I think we need to let your dogs out."

Jared makes a low noise, shuffling against him. "Hmmm."

"Your dogs," Jensen repeats.

Jared sighs and his eyes blink open slowly. His eyes open a little wider, awareness clearly settling in, and then he smiles slowly. "Morning."

"Morning," Jensen replies and steals a quick kiss.

The scratching sound comes again and Jared sighs and rolls over onto his back. "I need to get up, huh?"

"You can let them out into my backyard," Jensen offers.

Jared stretches, smile never leaving his face. "They need food too," he says and sits up. There's a pillow crease on his right cheek and he looks soft with sleep and utterly adorable. Jensen barely refrains from dragging him back down.

"How about you go get some food and their bowls and I let them out into the yard?" he suggests instead.

"Really?" Jared asks.

Jensen sits up as well and shrugs. "If it means we can go back to bed afterwards."

Jared grins. "Deal," he says. "So, meet back here in a few minutes?"

"Hmm, yeah," Jensen says and then gives in and pulls Jared into one more kiss before they slip out of bed.

~*~

Jensen heads downstairs in a pair of boxer-briefs, turning the coffee machine on before he goes to open the door to his backyard and lets the dogs out. He watches them run outside, tails wagging and noses on the ground as they explore.

He hears the front door open and shut as Jared slips out. Jensen watches the dogs for a few more moments before he returns to the kitchen. The coffee maker is already gurgling and he gets two mugs out of the cabinet, assuming Jared might want some too.

He doesn't really have any breakfast food he could offer Jared. He usually grabs a bite to eat on his way to campus. He doesn't even know if Jared wants to stay for breakfast; he might just be coming back to go back to bed for round two.

It's a weird kind of morning after. Not too long ago, Jensen swore up and down he couldn't stand Jared and now he can't wait for him to return. And the whole thing, with the dogs and the plans to spend the rest of the morning in bed together, feels incredibly domesticated already, and they've barely even done anything yet. 

He can't say he minds the domesticity either. It's a little unsettling, the change in their relationship. Jensen's feelings are so sudden it's making it hard for him to get a grasp on what is going on, but it's also exciting. It feels real in a way things haven't felt with any other guy he's dated since his last serious relationship.

The coffee has just finished dripping into the pot and Jensen has poured them both a mug when Jared returns, ringing the doorbell. Jensen opens the door for him, lets Jared brush past him.

"I'll go get the dogs back inside," he offers. "There's coffee on the counter."

"Awesome," Jared says, grinning widely. Despite the clothes he's thrown on, he still looks a little sleepy and messy. He's _cute_ , Jensen thinks. Not just hot, and somehow that's even better, something really charming that gets to Jensen now that he allows himself to see it.

He goes to shoo the dogs back inside. They rush past him, nearly bowling him over, when they get to the kitchen and see two bowls with kibble Jared has put down.

Jensen joins Jared at the kitchen counter and raises his eyebrows when he realizes Jared hasn't touched his coffee yet. "You don't like coffee?" he asks. 

"No, I do," Jared reassures him. "You got some sugar? Maybe some creamer? I didn't want to snoop."

"Oh, sure. Of course," Jensen says and goes to get both. He watches in slight horror as Jared adds several spoons of sugar and then pours a more than healthy amount of creamer into his mug. "You know that's a dessert now, right?"

Jared sticks out his tongue and picks up his mug. He takes a sip, just as Jensen grabs his own mug, and then sighs loudly. "Hmm, so good."

"Gross," Jensen mutters, but he's grinning. He thinks about mentioning the food dilemma, but he doesn't really want to give Jared a reason to leave. So he just finishes his coffee in silence, waits until Jared has emptied his mug too and then cocks his head to the side.

"Ready to go back to bed?" he asks.

Jared's cheeks go pink and he nods. "Yeah, okay," he says and ducks his head a little. He looks almost shy and Jensen never expected that from him. He figured Jared would be brash and maybe even a little pushy, but he likes this. 

He steps forward and cups Jared's face with one hand, the other settling on Jared's hip, and tugs him in for a soft kiss. "We don't have to do anything, you know that, right?" 

Jared hums quietly. "I want to," he says and his cheeks turn a little darker. "I mean, I've wanted you since the day we met."

"Really?" Jensen asks.

Jared huffs out a laugh. "Yeah."

"I wasn't exactly being friendly and welcoming you to the neighborhood," Jensen admits sheepishly. He runs his thumb over Jared's hip in slow circles.

"The car was blocking your driveway," Jared says and shrugs. "And I kinda liked how gruff you were. Your voice was all gravely."

"Did you now?" Jensen asks, pitching his voice a little lower. 

Jared makes a quiet noise and leans in, kissing Jensen all fast and needy. Jensen lets him lead for a moment, before he changes the angle, slows the kiss down a little. Jared goes with it, easily deferring to Jensen. 

He draws back, but not before placing one, two more soft kisses to Jared's mouth. "Let's take this upstairs then," he suggests.

~*~

Jared shucks his clothes when they get to Jensen's bedroom, leaving a trail behind to the bed. He stops once he's down to his boxer-briefs, fingers toying with the waistband.

"Let me," Jensen says and brushes Jared's hands away with a smile. He hooks his fingers under the elastic, feels the warmth of Jared's naked skin, and starts dragging them down.

"God," he murmurs once Jared's cock springs free. He's gorgeous, big and flushed, the tip wet with precome, and Jensen can't wait to get his mouth on him. There's a whole list of things he can't wait to do with Jared.

He pushes the underwear further down and then lets it slide down the rest of the way Jared's legs.

"You too," Jared says as he steps out of them. 

Jensen strips off his own boxer-briefs and feels incredibly pleased by Jared's reaction, the way his gaze drops down, eyes wide and dark, and he licks his lips.

"Come here," Jensen murmurs and catches Jared by the hips, pulling him flush against him. They both moan a little when their naked cocks slide together between them, and Jensen surges up, kissing Jared. He steers them back towards his bed, Jared's hand gripping his shoulders and nudges Jared down onto the mattress. Jensen follows him down, crawling on top of Jared and leaning down to trail his lips along Jared's jaw. 

"What do you want?" he murmurs. "You got a preference?"

Jared's hands slide down his back, and he spreads his legs a little wider around Jensen. "I'm good either way," he says and shifts under Jensen, thrusting up against Jensen impatiently.

Jensen pulls back, looks down at Jared's flushed face, eyes dark and hooded. His gaze settles on Jared's mouth, pink and puffy from kissing. Jensen curls his hand around Jared's cheek, drags his thumb over Jared's lower lip and then cards Jared's hair back, burying his fingers in the silky strands.

"I wanna fuck you," he decides, because he wants to bury himself deep inside Jared, watch Jared's face go slack with pleasure, making him writhe and moan under him. Jensen rolls his hips against Jared's, their cocks dragging together, and Jared lets out a quiet gasp and arches up, nodding his head. 

Jensen grabs lube and condoms from the nightstand, but he just drops them onto the pillow for now. He kisses Jared once more, deep and firm, nips at Jared's lower lip.

At the same time, he slides one hand down Jared's body, fingers trailing over his shoulder to his collarbone before he smooths his hand down Jared's chest. He stops at his pecs, coaxes Jared's mouth open with his tongue just as he drags a thumb over his nipple. Jared moans into his mouth, body shuddering against Jensen.

Jensen breaks the kiss and ducks down, replacing his finger with his mouth. 

"Jensen," Jared cries out as Jensen tongues over his nipple, then sucks at the stiff little nub.

He pulls off and moves over to the other nipple, giving it the same attention while he keeps playing with the other with his fingers.

"Oh god," Jared groans, his voice all breathy and strained. 

Jensen grins to himself and starts moving lower, placing soft kisses down Jared's sternum as he looks up at him through his lashes. Jared looks wrecked already.

Jensen reaches up and blindly feels around for the lube. He sits up once he's found it, meeting Jared's eyes, and Jared gives him a small little grin before pushing himself up onto his elbows and then flipping around, arranging his legs around Jensen.

Jensen knew Jared was gorgeous before this moment. But having him laid out on his stomach, legs splayed and body relaxed, takes his breath away. Jensen thinks he could spend hours just staring at him. At the way he sees the muscles in his shoulders move with each little shift, the way his back narrows into a small waist and his perfectly perky ass. His skin is flawless, smooth and golden tan, not a tan line in sight and that's given Jensen all kinds of thoughts of Jared sprawled out naked in the sun. His mouth waters and his cock is achingly hard now, just from him staring at Jared.

Jared turns his head a little, and Jensen forces his eyes up to look at him, watches the way Jared's tongue darts out as he licks his lips a little nervously. 

"Are you just gonna look at me?" Jared asks.

Jensen gives a little huffed laugh. "No. Though I wouldn't mind," he admits. He drops the lube, because this? He needs more time for this first, needs to explore and see how crazy he can drive Jared. 

"You're the fucking prettiest thing I've ever seen," he adds, his voice a murmur.

Jared's lips turn up into a small, bashful smile, cheeks once again going pink.

Jensen palms the back of Jared's thighs and slowly drags his hands up, until he can cup them around Jared's cheeks. He squeezes them, feels the firm flesh and muscles, and Jared moans, pushing his hips back. He's so pliant and wanton, so beautifully responsive, and Jensen feels heat pool in his belly."Fuck," he mumbles. 

He spreads Jared's cheeks apart, exposing him completely, and he can't hold back then. He leans down to lick a broad strip up Jared's crack, tasting Jared. Jared moans loudly and Jensen echoes the sound, diving back in to lavish little licks right over Jared's hole, feeling the muscles clench under his tongue. 

"Jensen," Jared gasps his name, and Jensen gives him a few more licks, groaning at Jared's taste. Jared gasps and moans in response, hips hitching up restlessly. Jensen runs his tongue over his hole, making sure to get him wet, before he draws back and looks at Jared's spit-slick entrance.

He lets go of Jared's right cheek and slides two fingers between his cheeks. He drags them down, running the pad of his fingers over Jared's hole, and then carefully starts nudging one finger inside, letting his own saliva slick the way.

Jared makes a garbled noise, pushing his ass back and taking Jensen in deeper. He's tight and hot, on the verge of too dry, and Jensen teases him with just the tip of his finger for a few moments before he pulls out and picks up the lube again. He gets two fingers slicked up quickly and then presses against Jared with one again, slowly sinking it into him.

Jared lets out a long, drawn-out moan, stilling completely under Jensen. 

"This okay?" Jensen asks, his voice rough and quiet. 

"Y—yeah," Jared pants. "Keep going."

Jensen does. He thrusts his finger in and out of Jared a few times and then slides a second in alongside of it when he's sure Jared can take it. And he _can_. Jared spreads his legs a little wider, tilting his hips up and forcing Jensen in deeper once again.

Jensen stares, transfixed, as his own fingers sinking into Jared, Jared's hole glistening with lube, and digs the fingers of the hand that's still holding Jared open for him deeper into the firm flesh of Jared's cheek. Jensen thrusts his fingers in and out a few times before scissoring them, working Jared open carefully. 

" _Shit_ ," Jared gasps when Jensen curls his fingers and brushes right over his prostate for the first time. He tenses for a second before he goes completely pliant again, and Jensen rubs his fingers over his prostate with more intent. "Another?" he asks. Jared nods with a quiet whimper, his neck flushed red.

Jensen pulls his fingers out and pushes back in with three. He watches the way Jared stretches around him as Jensen slowly works his way in and he can't wait to bury himself inside of Jared. Just the thought makes him ache, arousal spiking even more. 

He makes sure Jared is all loose and relaxed, ready for him, fucking him with his fingers until Jared is rocking his hips back, fingers twisted in the pillows as needy sounds and soft pleas spill from his lips. 

Jensen pulls out, not sure he can wait any longer, and wipes his fingers on the sheets before he grabs one of the condoms. Jared pushes up onto his knees, ass up in the air, as Jensen quickly rolls the rubber down his cock and slicks himself up.

He lines himself up with one hand wrapped around his dick, the other curved around Jared's hip. "Ready?" he asks, nudging the head of his cock up against Jared's hole, feeling the slickness there.

" _Please_ ," Jared mumbles. He's tense, panting, but when Jensen starts pushing forward, he feels Jared tense, before he slowly relaxes, opening up to him, and Jensen sinks into Jared's tight heat. 

It feels incredible, the way Jared engulfs him, clenches around him, and Jensen groans as he bottoms out. 

He grips Jared by the hips, stilling to give Jared some time to adjust, before he slowly draws back and rolls his hips back forward.

"Yes," Jared hisses. "Jensen, _fuck_."Jensen pulls back out and thrusts in a little harder, deeper, and this time they both moan in unison. Jared feels amazing around him, and Jensen can already feel the pleasure coiling deep in his body, spreading through him. His eyes flutter half-shut as he starts thrusting in earnest.

"There," Jared gasps after a particularly hard thrust, and Jensen grips him a little tighter, drives into him again and groans at the way it makes Jared cry out silently and tighten around him momentarily. He feels incredible around him, sending sparks of pure ecstasy through him, and their moans and gasps blend together. Jensen sets a steady, hard pace, driving into Jared again and again, until they're both panting and Jared is shuddering, arching back against him, quietly begging Jensen for more, to fuck him harder.

He watches Jared reach for himself, holding himself up with one trembling arm, and start jerking himself. 

Jensen bites his lower lip and angles his hips more, making sure to drag against Jared's prostate just so every time he slams into him.

"Come on," he coaxes. "Baby, come on. Come for me."

"Jensen," Jared keens. " _Yes_ , Jen."

Jensen just grunts in reply and it takes a few more hard thrusts before he feels Jared tense around him, body locking up and a broken cry falling from his lips as he spills. The way his muscles clamp around Jensen, the way he shudders and moans, are enough to drive Jensen right over the edge as well, and he comes with a moan of Jared's name. His fingers dig deep into Jared's skin, hard enough to probably bruise him, and the movement of his hips stutters before he stops completely, collapsing forward. 

The weight of his body presses Jared down into the mattress, and Jensen is a blissed out mess, his muscles like jelly and his brain fuzzy.

He breathes harshly against Jared's neck, smears kisses over the sweaty skin as he loosens his grip on Jared.

When his heartbeat has slowed down a little, he rolls off Jared with a soft sigh, his cock slipping from Jared's hole, and one last kiss against his neck. "Jared," he mumbles. " _Baby_ , fuck, that was great."

Jared makes a quiet noise and turns onto his side, pressing up against Jensen. 

Jensen smiles to himself, enjoying the way Jared doesn't seem to want any distance between them just yet, and he wraps an arm around him and drags him closer against him. He turns his head, kisses Jared's temple and breathes in the scent of fresh sweat and sex. He nuzzles Jared's hairline.

"Good?" he asks.

Jared gives a quiet snort, burying his face deeper into the crook of Jensen's neck. "Fuck, _yes_ ," he says. 

Pleased, Jensen grins and lazily tangles his legs with Jared's, the buzz of the orgasm making him feel utterly satisfied and a little sleepy. "You're amazing," he admits and angles his head down to drag his mouth over the corner of Jared's lips.

Jared hums and turns his head, catching Jensen's lips in a kiss for a second or two. " _Me?_ ," he says. "That was the best sex I've had in a long time. "

The words make Jensen feel smug, pleased, but they also make him remember that he eavesdropped on Jared having sex with someone else not so long ago and he snorts. It probably wasn't all that hard to show Jared a better time than that guy had.

"What?" Jared mumbles.

"Nothing," Jensen reassures him.

Jared pulls back, though, one hand on Jensen's chest. His brows are furrowed, his expression a cross between confusion and displeasure. "What?" he repeats, his tone firmer.

Jensen leans forward and kisses him, Jared's mouth slack against his. He cups Jared's cheek and slides the tips of his fingers into his hair."You should maybe keep your windows shut when you have some guy over," Jensen teases. 

Jared looks even more puzzled for a moment, before his eyes go wide and he looks slightly horrified. "No," he says.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about that right now," Jensen suggests lightly.

Jared pushes him a little harder and rolls over onto his back, covering his eyes with his arm. "No way," he groans. "You _heard_ me have sex?"

"Hmm," Jensen says. 

"You heard me have _bad_ sex," Jared mumbles.

Jensen grins, oddly pleased by Jared's admission that the sex had been bad, and he scoots closer, rubbing his leg against Jared's before sliding it up and between Jared's. He presses his lips to Jared's jaw, still smiling. 

"How long are you going to mock me for that?" Jared asks.

Jensen hums and curves his palm around Jared's jaw, nudging his face towards him so he can kiss Jared. "Probably a long time," he teases, words mumbled against Jared's mouth. "Forever."Even though they're joking around, Jensen immediately worries that the last part was too much, too soon, and he holds his breath right after the words are spoken. 

Jared sighs and turns into him.

"You're an ass," he speaks against Jensen's lips.

"But good in the sack," Jensen replies cheekily.

Jared makes a noise of agreement. "Yeah," he murmurs and kisses Jensen. "Fuck yeah, you are."

~*~

Jensen pulls up onto his driveway and frowns when he sees movement on his porch.

Two pointy ears perk up as he gets out of the car, satchel bag gripped in one hand, and slams the door shut. Sadie sits up straight as Jensen walks up to his house, her tail thumping against the wooden floor.

"Sadie," he says and Sadie wags her tail harder. "What are you doing here, huh, girl? _Again_?"

He reaches out once he's close enough, stroking his hand over her head before he curls his fingers around her collar. "Come on, Sadie."

He leads her towards his front door, not letting go of her. Sadie's a pretty well-behaved dog, usually listening to Jared—and Jensen, these days—and they're not living on a very busy street, but Jensen isn't taking any chances. He keeps a loose grip on her collar and fumbles with his keys to unlock the door, ushering her inside quickly once it's open. Jensen drops his bag as he shuts the door with his foot.

He gives a long suffering sigh when Sadie starts to head straight down the hallway for his living room.

"Sadie, stay, we're not staying," he says firmly and goes to grab the leash he keeps on a hook by the wardrobe now. "I know it's just next door," he tells Sadie as he clips the leash to her collar. "But if I get you hurt, your daddy will never forgive me, so deal with it."

Sadie doesn't seem to mind, waiting patiently until Jensen is done, and then get up and yips excitedly when Jensen leads her back out of the door, probably thinking he's going to take her for a walk. 

Jensen crosses right over his front lawn to Jared's house.

He leads Sadie up the front porch to the door and then rings the doorbell. He listens carefully, chuckling a little when he hears a loud thump from inside, and then the loud thuds of Jared rushing down the stairs.

The door is pulled open and Jared grins, a little breathless, when he sees him. "Je—" he starts, but then he spots Sadie and he frowns. "What the hell?"

"Yeah," Jensen manages, but it's hard to come up with anything else when Jared looks the way he does. The top part of hair is pulled back into a bun and there are specks of white paint in it, as well as a smudge of white on his cheek. He's wearing a gray t-shirt and washed-out jeans, which are both splattered with paint, too. 

"How the hell did you get out this time?" Jared asks Sadie and then looks at Jensen again with a small, sheepish grin. "I swear she's a fucking magician."

"Uh-uh," Jensen says and swallows. 

"Wanna come in?" Jared asks, already stepping aside to let him into the house. 

Jensen let's go of Sadie's leash once she's trotted inside, the door falling shut behind them, and then he crowds up against Jared.

"Fuck, baby," he murmurs and frames Jared's jaw in his hands, pulling him into a kiss. Jared makes a startled noise, but he sinks into him after a second, wrapping his arms around Jensen's waist. Jensen kisses him hard and deep, pouring all he's got into the kiss, before he slows it down.

"Your suit," Jared mumbles and tips his head back a little.

"Hmm?" Jensen hums and chases his lips, kisses Jared's bottom lip, then the corner of his mouth when Jared tilts his head to the side.

"Jensen. Baby, I'm gonna mess up your suit," Jared says. "I'm covered in paint."

"I _hate_ this suit anyway," Jensen replies. "All suits."

Jared laughs softly, but keeps his head angled away, and Jensen presses in closer, until their bodies are flush against each other.

"You can help me out of it if you're that worried," Jensen continues, brushing his lips against Jared's jaw.

Jared groans and mumbles a quiet _fuck_.

~*~

Jensen nuzzles Jared's jaw, sprawled half on top of Jared, and strokes a palm up Jared's side. Jared's beautifully flushed, skin still damp with sweat that's slowly cooling down. The paint has crusted in his hair, most of the bun undone by now, and Jensen smiles.

"Hey," he murmurs.

Jared huffs out a laugh and snuggles a little closer. "Hey," he echoes. "I need to get up before the paint's gone completely dry and I can toss it out. You asshole."

"What'd I do?"

"You distracted me," Jared accuses.

Jensen grins and leans in, kissing Jared's cheek. "You're welcome," he murmurs.

Jared pokes his side. "You're getting up as well and helping me paint," he demands. 

"Hmm. What are we painting again?" Jensen asks, slipping his leg over Jared's.

"The guest room," Jared says. "I figured that'd be a quick job. I'm not getting much done because of you lately, you know."

"Hey, blame your dog, not me," Jensen counters.

Jared sighs and twists over onto his side. Their heads face to face on the pillow now, he looks at Jensen and bites his bottom lip. "Have I said thank you?" he asks quietly. Sincerely. "For how good you've been with Sadie? You're always taking care of her."

He leans in before Jensen can reply and kisses him softly, the touch light.

"You don't have to say thank you for that," Jensen murmurs against his mouth. He brings his hand up, burying his fingers in Jared's hair, and pulls him closer, kissing him again.

"I do," Jared argues.

"No. I kind of owe her," Jensen says. He draws back to look at Jared and cards his hair back carefully. "I owe her a whole lot, sweetheart."

Jared smiles, a dimple popping out and Jensen smooths his thumb over it. 

"Yeah, I guess we both do," Jared agrees.


End file.
